dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Comics Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bronson * Louie the Rat * Meek * Nate the Snake Locations: * ** , *** | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rusty James Antagonists: * Lefty Laroway * Lefty's gang ** Mace ** Gill ** Patsy Other Characters: * Judge * Bulletin Editor * Locations: * ** *** ** Vehicles: * Lefty's getaway car | Writer3_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler3_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker3_1 = Fred Guardineer | Letterer3_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle3 = Pep Morgan: "Shanghaied Part Two" | Synopsis3 = Pep was given a tour of his friend's ship while visiting him in the city. But, on his way back, he was ambushed and knocked out by a pair of rough looking sailors. When Pep next opened his eyes, he and some others found themselves locked in a hold below a ship's deck. Now the first mate opens the hatch, and tells them that Captain Sindra wants to speak to the stowaways personally. Pep pleads his case, that he wasn't a stowaway, that they brought him here against his will, but it's no use. The captain isn't listening. Later that night, in the crew quarters, Pep learns the ship is bound for the republic of Latara, in South America. Days pass, Pep has settled into the routine of his "reluctant crewman" status, and made friends with his fellow captives. One day, the ship enters a hurricane. Pep holds onto a rope when a large wave hits, sweeping one of the crewman overboard! Another wave sends the man back on deck, injured and near-drowned. Pep drags him to a safe place inside the vessel. Later, after the storm has died down, the captain reprimands Pep that it would have been better to let the crewman drown, instead of him becoming another useless mouth to feed. Pep slugs him for the remark, earning him a one-way trip to the brig. Very fortunately for him, the brig comes with a few loose boards on one side, leading to the cargo hold. Inspecting the crates, Pep finds they are loaded up with guns and ammo! Captain Sindra and his men are weapon smugglers! One of the guns goes off in his hands, surely they heard that. Pep hides just as the hatch opens and the captain and his first mate climb down the ladder. When their backs are turned, Pep quickly climbs up the ladder. Sindra spots him and opens fire, Pep has no choice now but to keep running, and dive off the side! He swims for the distant South American shore. Captain Sindra is positive the sharks will get him, so he and his men get back to work. Pep's luck continues, when sharks who aren't hungry at the moment swim by him. The moment he reaches shore, Pep heads for the local police station. The chief in charge is told about the incoming ship carrying smuggled weapons, and so he sets up a sting operation at the dock. When the crew is observed carrying out the cargo, the chief gives the signal. His men arrest the others, while he and Pep rush on board to get the captain. Pep and Captain Sindra each fire a shot at each other. Luckily, the captain's aim hasn't improved, while Pep's shot knocks the gun out of Sindra's hand. He is arrested and taken to jail. Pep is commended, but warned that he may have made a bad enemy in the captain this day. Pep shrugs it off, he'll be halfway back to the United States by the time Sindra makes it behind bars. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Captain Sindra * Joe Other Characters: * Jensen * Lataran Police Chief Locations: * ** Vehicles: * merchant steamship | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Nicolo Polo (Marco's father) Other Characters: * Siab Dagh * Nadir * Maffeo Polo (Marco's Uncle) * trained hunting cheetahs * two adult leopards * a baby leopard Locations: * ( ) ** Castle of Rahja Dag | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Chester Reynolds * Deborah Antagonists: * High Priest Other Characters: * Captain Devoe * Malay Princess * Chief of Malay Warriors * Kinog Locations: * ** Vehicles: * Lord Raynolds' seagoing yacht | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Blacky Antagonists: * 4-G gunmen ** Baldy ** Cougar ** Speck ** Wolf ** Slug Other Characters: * Virginia Locations: * ( ) ** | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Madame Kelly Other Characters: * Johnny Locations: * ** Vehicles: * S.S. Kansas City Passenger Ship | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Superman: "The Black Gold Oil Well" is reprinted in and . ** This story is the first use of Superman's X-Ray vision. No explanation for it is presented. ** Clark Kent assumes the identity of "Homer Ramsey" in this issue. After "Tom Daly" in the previous issue, this is Superman's 2nd new fake identity in just 2 months. * Tex Thomson, with a sword, kills a Malay warrior. * In the Zatara story, the blonde government agent is addressed as "Jim" early in the story and referred to as "Johnny" later. | Trivia = * This early issue of Action Comics has a rare non-Superman front cover. * Zatara writer/artist Fred Guardineer is also credited as "Gene Baxter" on his Pep Morgan story, in this issue. | Recommended = * Action Comics * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * Superman (Volume 1) | Links = * Action Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database }}